


Bad Boys Aren't Bad

by Tortellini_bean



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini_bean/pseuds/Tortellini_bean
Summary: Sorry, this was something I made quickly. It very short. It's a coffee shop AU based off of Earl Grey (Love that fic 110% recommend). This is kinda dumb and Tyler is made to look different just to stereotype him. Well, sorry if you cringe at it or just hate it, but do me a favor and leave a comment down below to give me tips, critiques, etc. Thanks guys <3Stay Alive ||-//





	Bad Boys Aren't Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was something I made quickly. It very short. It's a coffee shop AU based off of Earl Grey (Love that fic 110% recommend). This is kinda dumb and Tyler is made to look different just to stereotype him. Well, sorry if you cringe at it or just hate it, but do me a favor and leave a comment down below to give me tips, critiques, etc. Thanks guys <3   
> Stay Alive ||-//

Everyday the coffee shop was open. It was a quaint little shop. Jenna would go their every few days to do her homework after class. She sat in the corner booth with all her work spread across the table. She would work tirelessly for hours up until the shop closed every Tuesday and Thursday. 

“What can I get you today,” the barista asked from the the opposite side of the counter. He was covered in tattoos and had multiple piercings.

“Can I have a earl grey tea with a lemon, please,” she quickly said, then went and sat down. She had already set out all of her papers by the time Tyler brought the tea over. He gently placed it on the table before smiling and walking away. She thought to herself,  _ how could someone so covered in tattoos work in a little coffee shop and be this nice. _

It had been a couple more months of her showing up. She was always a little intimidated by Tyler and all his tattoos and piercing. “Just the regular?” Tyler spoke up from behind the counter as the little bell rang above the door.

“With a lemon,” she commented, sitting down in the booth. Tyler brought over the tea and sat down.

“Do you need any help with anything? You’re always so deep into this homework,” Tyler was looking about the notebooks and binders spread on the table.

“How could someone like  _ you _ be so nice? Let alone work in a little coffee shop.”

“I mean, someone with as many tattoos and a piercing on his nose doesn’t automatically have to be a mean guy that works on cars…” he answered calmly.  

Jenna looked at her paper, then to him, “Actually, yes, I do need help with my history. I have a big test coming up in a couple of days,” They continued to talk and crack jokes every now and then as Tyler helped her with her studying. 

Now every Tuesday and Thursday, Jenna comes into the little coffee shop, hands Tyler $2 for her tea, then he comes and sits with her for his lunch break and talks to her or helps her study.

“Maybe a tatted up guy isn’t just a mechanic and can be a sweet coffee shop barista,” she smiled at Tyler. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it and you're nice enough to leave a comment. Thanks again <3


End file.
